Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride SP2
！！ | romaji = Etānaru Raidingu Dyuerisuto!! | english = Eternal Turbo Duelist!! | japanese translated = Eternal Riding Duelist!! | alternate = | chapter number = 0 | japanese release = June 4, 2015 | usa release = | japanese cover date = | prev = The Duel Emperor Finals!! }} "Eternal Turbo Duelist!!", known as "Eternal Riding Duelist!!" in the Japanese version, is the second part of a 78-page special chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. It was printed alongside the first part in the final volume of the series, released on June 4, 2015. This chapter serves as an epilogue to the manga's events. Summary Yusei tells Jack to get ready to take all the Sense he's got. Sect cries that Jack has no monsters on his field, so if this direct attack gets through, Yusei wins. "True Stardust Spark Dragon Chronicle" attacks with "Shooting Shine Blast", and Mina and Kalin both yell Jack's name. Jack, on 3000 LP, merely grins as he vanishes in an explosion. The MC announces a One Turn Kill for Yusei Fudo - the awesome impact of his Sense actually fracturing the track. Yoshi asks if it's over, and Greiger wonders if Jack really went down that easily. Crow, Tetsu and Akiza all watch silently, and Yusei looks back, whispering, "No..." A clawed hand bursts out of the explosion as Jack, his LP untouched, rides out with "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend". Leo and Luna watch in shock as the MC narrates that not only is Jack still alive, but he has his ace monster, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" with him. Leo asks why, and Jack scoffs that Yusei's Sense has gotten halfway decent, but it's still not enough to reach him. He activated the Trap Card "King's Soul Harmony" to negate the direct attack, exclude four "Kings" sleeping in his Graveyard, and Special Summon "Red Dragon". Sect groans about Jack's stubbornness, and Yusei comments that it's just like Jack, impressed that he managed to hold up under Yusei's full-power Sense. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Jack warns Yusei that it was his last turn, and he declares his turn and draws "Burning Soul". He activates the "Crison Hellfire" effect of "Red Dragon" to destroy "Stardust Chronicle", and the flames destroy the track beneath Yusei. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Yusei takes to the skies with his Duel Runner's Sense wings. Yoshi cheers as Crow grins, and Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust Chronicle", negating as many instances of destruction as Synchro Materials were used to Summon it. A spectral form of "Stardust Spark Dragon" appears in front of "Stardust Chronicle" as it defends itself with "Sonic Guard". Crow observes that Yusei used three monsters as material to Summon "Stardust Chronicle", and Akiza observes that Yusei will be able to save up to three cards per turn. Jack warns Yusei that he won't get away, and he Summons the Tuner monster, "Absolute King Back Jack", much to Yusei's surprise. Jack declares that if Yusei means to close in on him with the bonds between his four "Stardusts" and his friends, then Jack will evolve by himself to new heights. He tunes the Level 8 "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" with the Level 1 "Absolute King Back Jack", and he chants, "Demon king unleashed from the darkness of the abyss! Let your rage explode! Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!" Yusei watches in shock, and Kalin gasps that "Red Dragon" has evolved. Jack attacks "Stardust Chronicle" with "Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss", and "Stardust Chronicle", protected by the specter of "Stardust Assault Warrior", defends itself with "Sonic Guard". Jack warns Yusei that he'll still take the damage, and Yusei is reduced to 3800 as "Red Dragon Abyss" delivers a powerful uppercut with "Abyss Rage Buster". Jack proceeds to activate the effect of "Red Dragon Abyss" since it inflicted battle damage, resurrecting a Tuner monster from the Graveyard. He Special Summons "Absolute King Back Jack", and Leo gasps that Jack Summoned another Tuner monster. Tetsu realizes what Jack is up to, as Jack activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Battle Tuning", allowing him to perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase. He tunes the Level 9 "Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss" with the newly resurrected Level 1 "Absolute King Back Jack", and he chants, "Let the peaks roar! Split the mountains and come forth, along with the flames of the earth! Red Dragon Archfiend Burial!" "Red Dragon Burial" immediately attacks "Stardust Chronicle", and Yusei reminds Jack that the "Sonic Guard" effect of "Stardust Chornicle" will prevent its destruction, and "Red Dragon Burial" attacks with "Great Summit Breaker" as a spectral "Stardust Charge Warrior" protects "Stardust Chronicle". Yusei falls to 3300 LP, and Jack activates the effect of "Red Dragon Burial" since it has inflicted battle damage, Special Summoning two Tuner monsters with the same Level from any Graveyard and from his Deck. He calls out two Level 1 Tuner monsters; "Back Jack" and "Morph King Stygi-Gel". Luna observes that this time Jack has Summoned two Tuner monsters, and Yusei grits his teeth. Jack declares that nothing can stop the roar of his Sense now. Crimson energy erupts from his Duel Runner, condensing into Sense wings like Yusei's as Jack joins him in the sky. The MC is shocked, and Sect protests that the light wings only belong to him and Yusei. Jack scoffs that it's not worth being shocked about, and he activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Burning Soul". Flames envelop Jack's hand as he explains that he can resurrect a card from his Graveyard. Yusei quickly realizes what card Jack wants, and Jack adds "Battle Tuning" back to his hand and activates it again. He declares that he is double tuning the Level 1 "Back Jack" and "Stygi-Gel" with the Level 10 "Red Dragon Archfiend Burial". Yusei, Crow, Akiza, and Sherry are all shocked at the technique, and Jack declares that he is the King; he exists beyond the realm of their common sense. This is his Big Bang. He chants, "Aloof, absolute god of destruction! Descend from your sacred realm and bring about the end! Red Dragon King Red Dragon Calamity!" He declares that the divine King form is "Red Dragon's" ultimate evolution, and Kalin, Crow, Akiza, Sect and Yusei all look at the Level 12 monster in awe. Jack muses that Yusei must know it - Turbo Duelists who aim for the top are solitary. Only one person is granted this lofty view; only the Duelist who stands at the top. There's no room for two heroes. He orders Yusei to know that there are heights that he'll never reach, and envy him as he falls as the 4000 ATK "Red Dragon Calamity" raises its second pair of arms, generating energy around them. Leo and Luna cry that Yusei has used up "Sonic Guard" and can't protect "Stardust Chronicle", and Sect calls Yusei's name as "Red Dragon Calamity" brings its fists down in a devastating double blow with "Crimson Absolute Break", slamming "Stardust Chronicle" into the track and reducing Yusei to 2300 LP. Mina cheers that Jack destroyed "Stardust Chronicle", and Jack activates the effect of "Red Dragon Calamity", which will inflict the ATK of the destroyed monster as damage, and "Stardust Chronicle" had 3000 ATK. "Red Dragon Calamity" releases a burst of energy, summoning its "Abyssal Calamity Meteors", and Jack boasts that victory is inevitable for him; that's how the King Duels. Akiza, Sect and Sherry all watch in shock as the MC wonders if they'll see a One Turn Kill from the King this time. Yusei admits that Jack's Sense was amazing, but Yusei's thoughts still haven't reached Jack. He activates the effect of "Junkuriboh" from his hand, discarding it to negate damage that would reduce his LP to zero, and destroy the card that would have inflicted it. Jack watches in horror as "Junkuriboh" multiplies, intercepting the "Abyssal Calamity Meteors" and crashing into "Red Dragon Calamity". Both Jack and his monster fall towards the ground; Jack furious that he was beaten back by such a puny monster. He and Yusei both activate the effects of their dragons as they were destroyed, reviving their original forms from the Graveyard. As the two Duel Dragons rise, Yusei and Jack land on the track and skid across it, smiling. The MC praises the Duel; a white-hot Turbo Duel is exactly how the Emperor Finals should be, while Yoshi cheers and Kalin comments that Jack looks like he's having a blast; Kalin is kind of jealous. Jack explains that the effect that revived "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" also negated the effects of all monsters on the field. Yusei realizes that both "Stardust's" "Sonic Barrier" and "Red Dragon's" "Crimson Hellfire" are negated, but this has also removed its attack restriction. Furthermore, Jack activates his "Red Supremacy" Trap Card, excluding "Red Dragon Calamity" from the Graveyard, and granting its ability to "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend". "Red Dragon" attacks, as Jack declares that they'll settle everything in a One-Shot Run. Jack will pulverize "Stardust" with this attack, inflict its 2500 ATK to Yusei as damage, and reduce his LP to zero. Yusei retorts that it's not going to happen, and he activates a Trap Card, "Synchro Alliance", granting "Stardust" the effect that "Red Dragon" gained form "Calamity", and the ATK of a player's Synchro Monster will increase by 600 for each Synchro Monster in that player's Graveyard. There are three "Stardust" monsters in Yusei's Graveyard, and two "Red Dragon Archfiends" in Jack's. Akiza observes that both monsters have the effect that inflicts damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster, and Kalin notes that neither Yusei nor Jack will be able to survive the effect. Crow concludes that either way, and the end of this battle, the one whose monster remains on the field will win. Both monsters glow white with Sense, and Jack orders the "Absolute Abyssal Dogma" attack of "Red Dragon", while Yusei orders the "Shooting Assault" attack of "Stardust". Jack and Yusei glow white with Sense as well, as Jack declares his Sense Banish, and Yusei his Cross Stardust Sense. The monsters clash as the Duel Runners pass one another, leaving a massive crater in the ground. Everyone watches silently as the Duel Runners come to a stop, and the dragons alight above the Runners. Yusei comments that all Duelists aim for the top. It's like trying to climb a mountain that no-one's climbed before, all alone. Jack agrees that Yusei may be right in calling them solitary climbers. Yusei explains that without fail, their footsteps mark the way for their rivals; they aren't lonely. The goal is noble and isolated, but that's what makes them want to reach it. Just the way all Turbo Duelists, Yusei included, made Jack their goal. Jack thinks, "Friends and rivals, huh?" and he comments that in that case, he'll just aim even higher, for heights Yusei can't reach. "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend", at 4200 ATK, dissolves, destroyed by the 4300 ATK "Stardust Spark Dragon", and Jack's LP falls to zero. The MC announces that they have a winner; the Duelist to claim the Emperor's throne is Yusei Fudo. Mina sinks to the floor in disappointment, and Kalin remains silent, but the stadium has erupted in cheers. Sect cheers Yusei's name, and Crow eagerly asks Yusei to Duel him next. Akiza insists that Yusei Duel her first, and the twins call Yusei's name as well. Eventually, all of the D1 Grand Prix finalists are demanding that Yusei Turbo Duel them, as they surround him, and Yusei laughs happily as he embraces Sect while Akiza and Crow stand beside him. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas Duel continues from the first part. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei has just attacked Jack directly with "True Stardust Spark Dragon Chronicle", but Jack activates his face-down "King's Soul Harmony", negating the attack. Using the other effect of "King's Soul Harmony", Jack banishes four "King" monsters from his Graveyard - "Dust Lord Ash Gash", "Cursed Fire King Doom Burst", "Wandering King Wild Wind" and "Red Lotus King, Flame Crime" - to Special Summon "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Extra Deck. Yusei Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Jack Jack activates the effect of "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" in an attempt to destroy "Stardust Chronicle"; however, since Yusei used three monsters to Synchro Summon "Stardust Chronicle", its own effect will prevent its destruction thrice per turn. Jack Normal Summons "Absolute King Back Jack". He tunes his Level 8 "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" with his Level 1 "Back Jack" to Synchro Summon the Level 9 "Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss". Jack attacks "Stardust Chronicle" with "Abyss" (Yusei 4000 → 3800), with the former negating its own destruction for the second time. Since "Abyss" inflicted battle damage, its effect activates, allowing Jack to Special Summon "Back Jack" from his Graveyard. Next, Jack activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Battle Tuning", allowing him to tune the Level 9 "Abyss" with the Level 1 "Back Jack" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend Burial" during the Battle Phase. "Belial" attacks "Stardust Chronicle" (Yusei 3800 → 3300), with the former negating its own destruction for the 3rd time. Since "Belial" inflicted battle damage, its effect activates, allowing Jack to Special Summon "Back Jack" once more from his Graveyard as well as "Morph King Stygi-Gel" from his Deck. Finally, Jack activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Burning Soul", allowing him to add "Battle Tuning" back to his hand, which he subsequently activates, double tuning the Level 10 "Belial" with the Level 1 "Back Jack" and the Level 1 "Stygi-Gel" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon King Red Dragon Calamity" during the Battle Phase. Jack attacks and destroys "Stardust Chronicle" with "Calamity" (Yusei 3300 → 2300). Since "Calamity" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting the ATK of "Stardust Chronicle", 3000, as effect damage to Yusei's LP; however, Yusei activates the effect of "Junkuriboh" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to negate the damage and destroy "Calamity". Upon their destructions, the effects of "Stardust Chronicle" and "Calamity" activate, Special Summoning "Stardust Spark Dragon" and "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" back from the Graveyard to Yusei's and Jack's field, respectively. The effect of "Calamity" also negates the effects of all monsters upon the revival of "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend"; however, Jack activates his face-down "Red Supremacy", banishing "Calamity" from his Graveyard and conceding its effects to "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend". Now, if "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" destroys a monster, Yusei will take the destroyed monster's ATK as damage. Jack attacks "Stardust Spark Dragon" with "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend", but Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Alliance", granting the effects of "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" to "Stardust" as well; furthermore, the ATK of both players' Synchro Monsters will be increased by 600 for each Synchro Monster in their respective Graveyards. The ATKs of "Stardust Spark Dragon" and "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" become, respectively, 4300 and 4200. "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" is destroyed, and Jack takes damage equal to its ATK (Jack 3000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.